bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Living Half Lives: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Down-Turns PART 1 The alarm on my clock went off. I opened my eyes slowly, and sat up in bed. Yawning, I stretched out my arms and legs. I pressed the button off and looked to see that the time was 5:00 a.m. Perfect! I got up and made my bed, and then went over to the vanity mirror to do my hair and makeup. I straightened my hair with a rotating iron and then brushed it back into a long, thick high ponytail, tieing in a pink hair ribbon. Then, I put on black eyeliner, mascara and blood colored lipstick. I went to my unpacked wardrobe and picked out my outfit that I was to wear today. A white Bullworth polo (which I bought yesterday afternoon with a few other things) tucked into classic- fit blue jeans with the cuffs rolled at the bottom, a leather belt, saddle shoes, and a pink 1950's chiffon scarf . I clipped on some skull earrings to finish the outfit. I grabbed my binder filled with school supplies and headed out the door. Checking the time behind me, it was 6:30 a.m. I looked outside into the hallway, no one was up yet. I didn't feel like leaving just yet. I fished out my Mac from one of my suitcases and opened it up. I went to my inbox and had two new messages. One was from Mom, and the other was from Moonbeam. I clicked on the one from my mom. It read, " I hope you have a good time away from home at Bullworth! I expect A's, if not B's on your Progress Reports and Report Cards. The prinicple will be calling up to his office around 8:00. His office is in the main school building, on the second floor, above the staircase. Have good day! Don't get in touble! " So, the office is on the second floor of the main school building, OK, got that down. I wonder what Sally sent me. I clicked onto the message from Moonbeam. Molly is my modeling agent. She used to be a model herself in Russia when she was my age, but now she's retired. Sally is tall, about 6ft , with light skin, light golden brown hair, and light blue eyes. She always has her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Sally usually wears things that keep her warm, but she usually wears a berret and black Vintage sunglasses. The message that she sent me said, "NOTICE: For models who transfer to a boarding school, a limo from Moonbeam Modeling Agency will be sent at 8:00 p.m. and will be dropped off at 11:00 p.m. Mikaela, make sure you appear at the entrance gates of Bullworth Academy before that time. Also, be sure you're ready for your pictures with Hot-Rod cars." Yay! I get to pose on Hot-Rod cars! I wonder if there will be any Kustoms there too. I looked at the time, and it was 6:40 a.m. Maybe I could go out early. The early bird "does" get the worm. I poked my head out into the hallway again. I saw that one of the doors had light coming from underneath. I also heard the crackling sound of fire coming from ahead of me. The fire place was lit up. I looked over the railing and saw two girls talking to each other in the lounge. One had brown hair tied up in a violet ribbon. She was wearing a blue cheerleading uniform with a gold B on the front, and was also wearing blue shoes. Her image was buxom and leggy looking. The girl was talking to Christy. She was saying, " Oh my god, Mandy, you got to see the new kid!" "What's she like?" "She's, different. You should've seen her luggage! She brought along three suitcases, three duffle bags, and a backpack." "Uh, she does know that we don't use backpacks here, right?" "No, I don't think she knows." "And, what did you mean by different?" "You have to see her for yourself." I stepped back and onto someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going! " I turned around and saw a girl shorter than me. Her hair was auburn and cut into a bob, she had some makeup on also. The girl was wearing a leather jacket with leopard print on the inside, what looked like to be a 1950's red chiffon scarf, leather capris, and a short pink shirt showing her stomach. "Hey, were both dressed alike!" she said with delight. "You're really skinny!" "Yeah, er, sorry I stepped on you." I apologized. "I think I should be going." I shuffled down the stairs. Christy was still talking to that one girl as I snuck past her unnoticingly. I opened the right door and left the dorm. The sky began to turn to a lighter shade of blue as the sun poked a little above the horizon. I stood under the Girl's Dorm arch and waited for some time. The sun began to get higher in the sky. I decided it was time to start walking. I was thinking of my photoshoot for this afternoon. Where will it be at? Will it be on the beach? What I'm I going to wear? Who else will be there? There was too many questions of me to ask. "Oohf," I bumped into someone and tripped, falling to the ground. I looked to see that I bumped into a boy with blonde hair wearing a white buttoned up shirt and jeans. Two others were dressed the same. They were all laughing at me. As I stood up the blonde smirked at me. "Hey, I don't think we've seen you before." "She's probably a new kid." suggested the kid with brown hair. "Awesome, so this is the new kid!" said the red haired kid. They all had a smirk on their faces. They began to circle around me. "Do you know what we do to new kids?" said the blonde. I could hear my heart rattle against my rib cage. " We usually do it hardcore, but you're too weak looking to do that." Said the boy with brown hair. "Lets start off easy. Grab her Trent!!!" The Blonde reached for me. Suddenly, and without thinking, I kneed him straight in the crotch. He let out a yelp and muttered, "Ugh, freaking hell! That was worse than all the girls!" For a moment, the other two just stood there, watching their friend writhe in pain. Then the boy with brown hair yelled, "YOU'RE GETTING YER ASS KICKED LITTLE GIRL!" At that moment I began running. All three of them were after me. "YOU'LL BE IN REAL TROUBLE WITH RUSSELL ONCE WE CATCH YOU!" One of them yelled from behind me. I ran passed a parking lot and into a wide open space. Students were all around me. I looked behind my shoulder and saw all of them catching their breath. I stopped at a bronze statue and a fountain leading to 3 arch ways. I turned around to see the three boys in the distance. One of them yelled, "SOMEONE'S GONNA BE PISSING BLOOD TONIGHT!" I began running again, but was pulled aside with a hand over my mouth. My heart stopped, and my body stood limp and still. The voices passed by, and they were on the other side. "Damn this is wasting our time!" "We'll get her later, right after we tell Russell all about it!" I was then released, gasping with my heart catching on to a beat. I was shaking quite a bit. "I usually don't do this to girls, but you seem to have been in trouble with the bullies. Now you're really going to get the beating with Russell! I can't let that happen!" Turning to see who helped me escape, I saw a tall boy wearing a blue argyle sweater over a long sleeve white shirt, wearing grey slacks and white shoes. He had dark red hair, green eyes, and was a foot taller than me. He stared at me with wide eyes. "You look familiar. I think I saw you yesterday with luggage. Are you the new kid?" "Yeah, I'm new here." I replied. "But, I think I've seen you elsewhere too." he added. "I think I've seen you in a magazine." My hair stood on end when he said that. "What magazine?" I asked nervously. "It was in the Aquaberry Fall catalog. You were in the Vintage Collection!" he said. I looked at him in surprise saying, "I was modeling for Aquaberry last weekend." "Oh wow,er, that's cool." he finished. There was 5 minutes of silence. I then said,"I don't think we've met." "No, I we haven't." The boy began. "I'm Bif Taylor." "Nice name." I said."My name is Mikaela Whitesides." Bif picked up my hand and kissed it. "What a beautiful name." A chill went down my spine. "Wow, so polite" I said. "It is the Preppy way. We are arrogant, and take pride in wealth." Bif said with his head mighty high. "Preppy?" I repeated. "You're a Prep?" "Yeah, is there a problem?" Bif asked. "No." I replied. "Being a Prep is cool." "Bif!" yelled a voice. Bif turned around and I was looking at two other boys wearing blue argyle sweaters. They walked up to us. One had dark brown hair brushed to his right, with brown eyes, and red eyebrows. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up, grey slacks, loafers, and a gold watch on his left wrist. The other had auburn hair worn in a pompadour, and brown eyes. He wore tan slacks, and also had a gold watch. "Bif, who is that?!" One of them said in a British accent. "This is the new kid." Bif said to them. Both stared at me in disgust. One looked at me from up and down. Another one came by, "Who is that?" "Apparently this is the new kid!" The one standing before me stood. "Bif!" this is unlike you! You never treat a pauper-girl with respect!" "No, you don't understand!" Bif said to them."She's a-" "Yeah, we know! She's a Greaser!" "Just look at the way she's dressed!" "WHAT IS ALL THIS NONSENSE ABOUT?!!" Everyone turned to a tall kid, with a long sleeved white shirt underneath, black slacks, and black Italian leather shoes. He had blonde hair and black eyebrows. Walking to the scene, he was about Bif's size. He began to wrinkle his nose. "Ugh, how can she be one of them? She's so deathly thin! Bif, get her out of here!" Bif said to me,"I'm guessing you're one of the Greasers. You should probably get going." He began pushing me out of their area. "Why am I leaving?!" I asked out loud. "Because the other Preps don't really seem to be liking you." Bif answered. He had me by the arm. We went to this area with a sign saying "Autoshop". There was a fence, and barbed wire aligned on top. There was a dumpster bin against the wall. A boy wearing a light jean jacket and khaki slacks was leaning against the wall. His hair was black, in a flat-top style. He was smoking a cigarette. I turned around and Bif was gone. Again, another spooky moment. There were two kids in leather jackets, staring at me. I stood there, with a chill creeping up on me. My stomach lurched and my heart stopped. My heart doesn't beat fast, it stops and beats slowly. I swore I heard Bif and his friends talking about Greasers. What was he talking about? "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" yelled a voice. I saw Bif being thrown to the ground. Someone that was big went and dove after him, throwing a barrage of punches. I went closer to see what was going on. Bif pushed the guy off him and swung an accurate fist at his face. I was able to observe the person. He was just as big as Bif, having hair slicked back with a couple strands were hanging in his face . He was wearing a black leather jacket, khaki pants, and black boots. Bif was knocked down with a last punch. The winner turned to me saying, "What are you looking at?!" I stood there wide-eyed with my binder clutched tightly to me. His eyebrows were being pressed together, and his whole face was contorted in anger. He then squinted at me with his dark eyes. "Wait, what the--?" I ran out of the autoshop and across campus like a freak. I ended back at the main school building, where dozens of students seem to be blooming. I stopped to catch my breath. I looked all around and saw boys in dark green sweaters, and girls in teal dresses and skirts. An innercom voice broke through the crowd of chatting students, which sounded like a British female's voice, "Mikaela Whitesides, please come to the office immediately!" Everyone stopped. Some voices were saying, "Who's Mikaela Whitesides?" "We have a new kid?" I'm guessing that was my queue to leave. Living Half Lives: Chapter 2 PART 2 Category:Blog posts